A fairlead is a device such as a ring or a block that has a guide opening, typically used to guide a rigging such as a line, rope or cable around an object, or to stop the rigging from moving laterally. The American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) defines a fairlead as “the uppermost guide for the suspension wire rope.” Such a device is useful to hold lines, ropes or cables in place or prevent a rigging from snagging. A fairlead can also be used to stop a straight run of line from vibrating or rubbing on another surface. The fairlead may be a separate piece of hardware, or it could be integral with another structure.
Fairleads are used in a variety of applications in which riggings are used, including marine vehicles, loading devices, and various hoisting applications such as elevated platforms for building maintenance. In a hoisting application, an elevated platform or basket is typically raised or lowered using a powered hoisting device attached to the platform. The hoisting device utilizes a cable that is guided through a fairlead that stabilizes the lateral movement of the cable, thus stabilizing movement of the platform as well as preventing the cable from snagging.
Fairleads typically wear over time from the continuous movement and friction of the rigging against the inner edges of the fairlead, and will eventually require replacement or repair. Generally, when the fairlead needs to be replaced, where the fairlead surrounds the lines, ropes or cables, all of the lines, ropes or cables must be removed from the fairlead so that the fairlead can be removed for replacement. This can be a very time consuming and labor intensive service repair. Furthermore, removal of the lines, ropes or cables may expose the equipment to damage. What is needed is a fairlead assembly that can be easily removed and replaced without removing the lines, ropes or cables to provide access for maintenance.